Love Will Find a Way
by Sally White
Summary: Songfic. Late at night two of the titans sit watching the stars. Will something more come from it? song from The Lion King 2. BBRae, slight RobStar


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song _Love Will Find a Way_ from Disney's _Lion King 2_.

**Love Will Find a Way**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

It was a beautiful, clear night that had settled over Jump City. An almost full moon was out, and the stars twinkled brightly with no clouds to cover them. All was peaceful and calm.

On the roof of the Titans tower Raven was meditating, levitated a few inches above the surface of the roof. Her legs were crossed Indian-style with the backs of her hands resting on her knees. Her hood was down and her eyes were closed, her face relaxed. Her whole posture was very at ease. A gentle breeze blew her hair around a bit, and her nose twitched once, but other than that she was almost perfectly still.

Suddenly there was the sound of a door being opened and closed, and footsteps could be heard going over to her. Then she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder and a voice asked, "What're you doin' up here so late for, Rae?"

"My name is Raven, not Rae," she corrected, almost instinctively. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder. "And if you must know, I was meditating. Why are you up here so late, Beast Boy?"

The green-skinned boy shrugged, taking his hand reluctantly off of her shoulder. "I figured, since it's such a nice night and all, that I could get a little star-watching done before I go to sleep." He took a step forward and sat down on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the side. He looked up at Raven and grinned. "Care to join me?"

She rolled her eyes, but she lowered herself down until she sat on the roof next to Beast Boy. She looked up at the stars, admiring their light. "It _is_ beautiful out tonight."

"Yeah," he agreed, glancing over at her before blushing lightly and looking up at the stars. "Kinda romantic too, huh?"

"I suppose," she muttered.

He looked at her. "Do you think that we'll ever find someone special to share this kind of thing with?"

"You probably will," she answered, still looking at the stars. "But I won't."

"Sure you will," he told her, smiling at her. "After all, there's someone for everyone on this planet."

She sighed and tore her gaze from the natural night lights to look at the green changling. "Maybe if the world was fair it would be like that. But the world's not fair, Beast Boy, and there are people who will be alone all of their lives. Like me," she added.

"I don't believe that," he argued. "I don't believe that you're going to be alone for as long as you live. Raven, there are guys out there who would love to date you!"

"Oh, really? Like who?" she asked sarcastically. "Like you?"

"Well, yeah!" he responded, nodding his head vigorously.

Her violet eyes stared into his green eyes for a few moments before she blinked and her expression turned into a glare. "That's not funny, Beast Boy."

"It's not supposed to be," the green boy told her. "I'm being dead serious here, Rae. I really would love to go out with you." He looked away, his face sad. "I've never asked, of course, because I know that you don't feel the same way--."

"Or at least, I shouldn't," Raven interrupted, looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap.

His gaze snapped to her. "Whoa, wait. You **DO** feel the same?" he asked, eyes wide.

She nodded, not looking at him. "But I shouldn't," she said.

"But you do," he urged her, a huge grin slowly making its way onto his face.

She nodded.

"So what's stopping us!" he exclaimed, overjoyed. He grabbed both of her hands in his, which made her look sharply up at him. "We both know that we like each other now," he went on. "We're both single and we're in the prime of our youth, so what's stopping us??"

"Common sense," she told him, trying to pull her hands away. "We know that it wouldn't work out."

He tightened his grip on her hands, not letting her pull away. "We don't know that. For all we know, we might be one of those couples who end up getting married and staying together forever." He smiled at her. "In fact, I believe that we'd be one of those couples."

She yanked her hands out of his grasp and stood up, walking over to the other side of the roof to stand there with her back to him. "You make it sound so easy," she said, crossing her arms.

"Because it is," Beast Boy told her, standing up but not going over to her yet.

Raven sighed deeply. "The world's not that perfect, Beast Boy."

"I never said it was, Rae," he responded. He took in a breath then sang, "In a perfect world, one I've never known, we would never need to face the world alone."

He took a step forward towards her and continued to sing, "They can have the world. We'll create our own." A light blush graced his cheeks as he sang, "I may not be brave or strong or smart." He took another step forward and sang, "But somewhere in my deepest heart I know love will find a way." He took another step, singing, "Anywhere I go, I'm home, if you are there beside me."

He slowly walked over to her, singing, "Like dark turning into day. Somehow I'll pull through, now that I've found you." He stopped until he was standing a few steps away behind her, and sang, "Love will find a way."

He waited a few moments and was about to panic when he heard her softly sing, "I was so afraid, now I realize." She turned so that her side faced him, singing, "Love is never wrong and so it never dies."

She turned to face him, smiling gently up at him as her eyes locked with his. She sang, "There's a perfect world shining in your eyes."

He smiled back and held out his hands as they both sang, "And if only they could feel it, too. The happiness I feel with you."

She placed her hands in his and stepped closer to him, never breaking eye-contact. They sang, "We know love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home, if we are there together."

They stepped closer to each other, faces only an inch apart. They sang, "Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll pull through." They smiled and sang, "Now that I've found you. Love will find a way."

They leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, singing softly, interlocking their fingers, "I know love will find a way."

They just stood like that for awhile, reveling in the closeness of each other. Then Beast Boy spoke: "Hey, Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy," Raven responded.

"Does this mean that we're, uh, y'know. . .together now?" he asked, a blush staining his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

She smiled and moved to rub her nose against his. "Yes, Beast Boy, this means that we're together now."

"Awesome," he said, smiling. Then he looked nervous again. "Um. . .Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy," she replied.

"Can I, like, um, y'know. . .," he tried, then blurted out, "Can I kiss you??" His face was bright red with embarrassment.

Her face was just as red, but she nodded. "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

He let go of her hands and gently cupped her face in his hands. Then he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. It was innocent and incredibly sweet. She closed her eyes and gently returned the gesture. After a little while they broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Then they both smiled at each other.

"That was amazing," Beast Boy said, moving his gloved hands from her face and taking one of her hands in one of his hands.

"Yeah," Raven nodded, a light blush still on her face.

"So, okay, I know this is probably going to totally ruin this moment," he began, "but Rae, how're we gonna tell the others about us?"

"Wow, you're right, Beast Boy, you just ruined it," she said flatly, then sighed. She interlocked their fingers and led him to the roof door, saying, "We can discuss it on the way to our rooms, okay?"

…………

The next morning Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked into the common room only to be greeted by a sight that stopped them in their tracks.

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting side by side on the couch. The green changling had the remote in his hand and was flipping through channels, and the empathy was just reading a book. But what threw the almost-usual sight out of the norm was the fact that a) Raven was leaning against him, and b) Beast Boy had his arm around her waist and she hadn't killed him for it.

The two looked up when they heard people come in and turned their heads to see their shell-shocked friends staring at them. "Mornin', guys," Beast Boy greeted them, grinning casually.

"Good morning," Raven greeted coolly, her face its usual near-expressionless.

Suddenly a whistle came from the kitchen. Raven put her book down and stood up. "That would be the water for my tea." She walked over into the kitchen to turn off the stove.

Beast Boy threw the remote aside on the couch and stood up, following the empathy. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, watching her as she got her tea ready.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Starfire flew over to the pair and floated beside them. "Please, friends, I am most wanting to know. Are you two now the boyfriend and the girlfriend?"

They stared at the Tamaranian then looked at each other and exchanged a nod. They looked back at the alien girl as Raven shrugged and said, "Yeah, pretty much." She set her tea stuff down and turned around in Beast Boy's arms so that she faced him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. He kissed her back, tightening his arms around her.

"Oh, glorious!" Starfire exclaimed joyfully, flying in circles around the common room. "Our friends have found 'the feelings' for each other! Now Robin and I are no longer the only couple in the tower!"

"Well, this is slightly unexpected," Robin said, finally speaking up. "But, good for them. They deserve happiness."

"I've got so many teasing rights now," Cyborg said, smirking. The smirk not leaving his face, he called out teasingly, "Yo, B! You better keep your hands off of my little sis!"

The two broke apart, also smirking. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at Cyborg. "No can do, Cy." He looked back at Raven and cuddled her closer, to which she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled, leaning forward to rub his nose against hers, which made her smile. "You're mine now," he told her.

"And you're mine," she informed him.

"Told you love would find a way," he murmured before leaning forward to meet her lips with his for another kiss.

**The End**

Like it? Hate it? Sappy ending, I know, but I like it over all. Please remember to R & R! Peace – Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)


End file.
